Permainan Nasib
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, pria yang dimainkan oleh nasib, atau malah memainkan nasib. Kadang ia hanya merasa bahwa dirinya menjadi bagian dari permainan nasib setelah berjumpa dan berpisah dengan Tayuya, melalui sekian tahun bersama wanita lain, lantas pada akhirnya kembali disatukan. Semua yang dialaminya seakan menunjukkan bahwa dalam suatu hubungan tidak hanya dibutuhkan cinta, namun juga takdir.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Permainan Nasib**** © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: ****Uchiha Sasuke, Tayuya, Uzumaki Karin**

**Pairing: ****SasuTayu, SasuKarin**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: ****OC, ****OOC**

.

.

.

**Permainan Nasib**

.

.

.

Sasuke masih tercenung di kamarnya sejak pulang dari pemakaman Karin. Sepasang matanya yang berkabut hanya menatap kosong lambaian tirai jendela di hadapannya yang diakibatkan hembusan angin malam. Ia seolah belum percaya bahwa istrinya yang teramat dicintainya telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah setakut ini untuk mempercayai sebuah kenyataan yang menghampirinya. Semua yang terjadi terasa bohong, apalagi ia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Karin di kamar itu melalui aroma yang begitu menenangkannya, namun kini hanya menyisakan kehampaan di hatinya.

Peristiwa yang bergulir sejak tadi pagi terasa begitu cepat, namun sekali lagi hanya terkesan kosong. Ia memejamkan matanya yang memanas setelah menumpukan kepalanya pada lengannya yang menumpang kedua pahanya. Telinganya tak henti-hentinya mengiang suara Karin, yang beberapa di antaranya malah meninggalkan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"_Kau tidak berpikir seberapa menyedihkannya aku semalam? Makan sendiri, meniup lilin ulang tahun sendiri—_"

"_Aku akan menggantinya tahun depan_," ujarnya saat itu dengan entengnya.

"_Tidak ada tahun depan_."

Sasuke terisak lirih mengingat perdebatan ringannya dengan Karin beberapa bulan yang lalu—saat sekali lagi ia terlambat memenuhi janjinya. Bahkan ia pergi demi pekerjaan, di tengah acara makan malam spesial dalam rangka perayaan ulang tahun Karin tersebut, yang juga merupakan peringatan pernikahan mereka yang keenam. Ternyata Karin memang tidak bisa bertemu dengan hari lahir berikutnya yang kurang dari empat bulan lagi. Ia makin merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri bila mengingat bahwa kejadian serupa juga dialami Karin pada setiap ulang tahun yang dilalui bersamanya.

Pundaknya terlihat bergetar menahan isakan. Ia benar-benar bukan suami yang baik. Ia merasa gagal membahagiakan Karin selama hidup dengannya. Padahal Karin senantiasa menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk hari lahirnya.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou…,_" ucap Karin kala itu disertai senyum manis.

Namun ia masih bisa menangkap kecemasan yang tersirat di wajah lelah Karin. Entah sudah berapa hari ia membuat Karin menungguinya yang koma lantaran insiden penembakan yang dilakukan Suigetsu—laki-laki pelaku kejahatan yang pernah ia jebloskan ke penjara, lantas kabur untuk membalas dendam padanya yang juga berhasil memiliki wanita yang dicintai buronan tersebut. Betapa bodohnya ia yang hanya bisa membuat Karin khawatir, serta melibatkan wanitanya itu dalam masalahnya yang cenderung membahayakan keselamatan.

"_Tapi aku tidak akan memberimu kado_," imbuhnya berlagak acuh tak acuh, "_karena kau telah membuat semua orang merasa khawatir. Bahkan Zen menangis berhari-hari karenamu. Anak didikmu juga keteteran karena seharusnya mereka mendapatkan ujian sebelum liburan musim panas. Pokoknya tahun ini tidak ada hadiah ulang tahun untukmu—_"

"_Kehadiran dan senyumanmu sudah cukup bagiku…._" Waktu itu ia membalas dengan setengah bergurau, namun kata-kata itu tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

Karin pun menyahut dengan suara meninggi, yang ia yakini hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah cantik yang tengah memerah itu, "_Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kau masih bisa menggombal! Dasar perayu!_"

Ia pun jarang meluangkan waktu untuk Karin sebelum ia memutuskan berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebelumnya. Ia masih ingin menebus waktu yang hilang tanpa ada dirinya di samping Karin, membayar waktu yang berlalu tanpa keceriaan bersamanya.

Andai waktu bisa diputar ulang….

"Karin…." Ia makin tergugu, menyadari bahwa panggilannya tak akan bersambut lagi. Setelah ini pun ia tidak akan menemukan Karin di setiap embusan napas dan kedipan matanya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan sosok semu yang akan terus mendiami hatinya. "Karin … _gomen na_…."

Ia bangkit dari tepi ranjang dan berjalan gontai keluar kamarnya. Langkahnya tak tentu arah, namun ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menabahkan hatinya, hingga ia mendapati sosok berambut _pink_ gelap panjang yang duduk di undakan menghadap pintu depan. Tanpa berminat menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, ia mengayunkan langkah lunglainya menghampiri Tayuya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya begitu Tayuya dapat diraihnya ke dalam dekapannya. Tangisnya kembali pecah saat Tayuya menggenggam lembut jemarinya, membiarkannya mencurahkan segala tanggapan hatinya. Ia merasa lebih tegar setelah Tayuya membawanya dalam pelukan yang disertai bisikan kata-kata menguatkan.

Malam itu Tayuya tidak meninggalkannya karena ingin memastikan bahwa ia akan menghabiskan makan malamnya dan beristirahat dengan cukup. Paginya, Tayuya datang bersama Zen dengan membawakannya sarapan. Ia pun baru menyentuh putra keduanya pagi itu—sosok mungil yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada Karin melalui sepasang mata yang semerah _ruby_. Sejak saat itu, bayinya yang bernama Kenshi tersebut yang mampu menguatkan hatinya, selain keluarga dan para sahabatnya.

Tayuya pun membantunya merawat dan memantau tumbuh kembang Kenshi. Sementara Zen memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemen Tayuya agar bisa menemaninya yang masih merasakan hari-hari kelabu. Mereka memang tidak membuatnya melupakan Karin, namun merekalah yang membangkitkannya dari lembah duka.

Beberapa hari sepeninggal Karin, ia mendengar berita tentang Suigetsu yang menyerahkan diri kepada pihak berwajib. Ia tahu kalau Suigetsu masih mencintai Karin, dan mungkin laki-laki kriminalis itu merasa bahwa usahanya untuk kabur selama ini hanyalah kesia-siaan lantaran wanita yang dikasihinya tidak bisa ia temukan lagi. Pun percuma jika Suigetsu terus melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi yang malah akan memperberat hukumannya.

Setidaknya kembalinya Suigetsu ke jeruji besi membuat Sasuke merasa lebih tenang. Tidak ada lagi buruan polisi yang mengancam keselamatan dirinya dan keluarganya. Dan nyatanya, setelah meninggal pun Karin masih mampu melindungi orang-orang tersayangnya.

**-oxoxo-**

Hidup terus berjalan. Sasuke masih memerlukan seseorang yang akan menguatkannya dalam menghadapi masalah yang mungkin terjadi di masa depan, dan kini lebih demi Kenshi yang begitu membutuhkan sosok ibu.

Ia adalah tipe orang yang takut terluka lantaran patah hati, sehingga ia membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk penjajakan sebelum memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Sedangkan dengan Tayuya, ia sudah melalui masa itu. Ia percaya pada mantan istrinya tersebut, yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama untuk menemaninya mendidik anak-anaknya. Dan cinta juga membutuhkan takdir, yang bahkan sudah mampu ia rasakan semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tayuya yang kala itu adalah teman seangkatannya di akademi kepolisian. Sayangnya saat itu ia belum berani membuka hatinya untuk selain Karin.

Namun setelah ia mencintai Tayuya, ibu dari anak pertamanya itu malah menginginkan perpisahan. Lantas ia baru menyadari perasaannya ketika ia sudah melepas Tayuya dari tangannya. Ia terlambat, dan ia merasa sangat bodoh.

Dan nasib membawa Tayuya kembali kepadanya. Bukan hanya sebagai sahabat, namun sebagai seorang istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya yang akan mendampinginya seumur hidupnya. Seperti kata pujangga, jika ia mencintai seseorang, maka ia harus melepasnya. Bila cintanya itu kembali, maka ia memang berhak memilikinya. Sebaliknya, jika cintanya tidak kembali, maka ia tidak perlu mempertahankannya. Karena itu, ia akan terus menggenggam tangan Tayuya dan mendekapnya seerat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak akan mengulangi kebodohannya dengan membiarkan Tayuya menyambut tangan lain.

Setelah menikah, ia dan keluarganya pindah ke rumah baru berlantai dua yang ia beli sejak beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Tempat tinggalnya yang baru tidak jauh dari kediaman Hokumon—rumah mertuanya—yang memang terbilang dekat dengan sekolah Zen, juga tempat kerjanya dan Tayuya.

Ia memang membutuhkan tempat tinggal yang lebih luas mengingat hadirnya anggota keluarga baru. Pun dengan tinggal di sana, ia tidak perlu lagi membayar uang parkir untuk mobilnya seperti sebelumnya. Namun ia tidak akan menjual apartemennya yang sudah ia berikan kepada Tayuya, maupun apartemen Karin yang tetap ia biarkan seperti sebelum ditinggalkan. Ia hanya membawa sejoli merpati putih kesayangan mendiang Karin, juga seluruh pakaiannya ke rumah barunya.

"Dulu kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau ibarat tempat bersinggah, sedangkan Karin adalah rumah bagiku. Seharusnya sekarang kau mengoreksi anggapanmu."

Tayuya seolah kehabisan suara untuk membalas. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke masih mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkannya sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat ia tengah mengandung Zen, dan ia masih menjadi istri pertama dari pria yang kini mendekapnya di dada. Ia pun lebih mengeratkan pelukannya, mencari debaran yang ternyata memang terdengar berbeda. Senyum terukir di bibirnya begitu menyadari bahwa denyut jantung itu untuk dirinya.

"Yang benar…," Sasuke menambahkan, "aku bagaikan kapal dan kau adalah dermaga. Sejauh apapun aku pergi, aku akan kembali padamu untuk berlabuh."

"Aih, ternyata kau pandai menggombal," desis Tayuya seraya terkikik geli untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke untuk menemukan kehangatan yang lebih. Sasuke pun menaikkan selimut tebal yang menutupi keduanya hingga ke leher.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar perumpamaan yang lain?" bisik Sasuke di depan wajah Tayuya. Ia harus menahan tawa karena wanitanya itu enggan membalas tatapannya, dan ia tahu penyebabnya. Meski keadaan kamar remang-remang, ia masih bisa menangkap semburat merah di pipi tirus yang seakan terus mengundangnya untuk mendaratkan kecupan. "Bagaimana kalau mobil dan garasi?"

"Aish, hentikan! Ku tarik ucapanku tadi, kau sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi perayu!" Tayuya pura-pura kesal, lantas membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke, namun suaminya itu malah terkekeh pelan dan kembali menempel padanya.

**-oxoxo-**

"_Kaachan_ … cekalang Ken tambah tinggi, lho…. Gigi Ken juga cudah lengkap."

"Tapi kenapa masih cadel…?" goda Zen yang berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi Kenshi.

Pemuda belia itu turut tersenyum melihat kikikan pelan Kenshi, yang juga disebabkan usapan lembut Tayuya di kepalanya. Ia lalu menaruh setangkai mawar putih di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Karin, bersebelahan dengan anyelir merah muda dan lili putih yang sebelumnya diletakkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, diikuti Kenshi yang menempatkan bunga yang sama. Keduanya pun mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah dengan mata terpejam, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Tayuya yang kini berdiri di belakang mereka berdua, mendoakan segala kebaikan untuk Karin yang mereka yakini telah mendapatkan tempat terbaik di sisi Sang Pencipta.

Seharusnya hari ini Kenshi bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keempat. Namun sejak usianya satu tahun, Tayuya mengusulkan pada Sasuke untuk mengadakan perayaan hari lahir Kenshi dua hari setelah peringatan kematian Karin. Mereka hanya berharap masih bisa mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Kenshi, sekaligus menjaga perasaan putra kedua mereka tersebut, juga perasaan seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Awalnya Sasuke merasa cemas bila Kenshi tidak bisa merasa senang di hari ulang tahunnya layaknya anak-anak seusianya lantaran ia enggan menggelar perayaan di hari meninggalnya Karin. Setelah mendengar usulan Tayuya, ia bagaikan menemukan oasis di tengah padang pasir. Mereka tetap bisa melakukan peringatan kematian Karin yang sekaligus menjadi perenungan bagi mereka yang masih hidup, lantas tetap mengadakan perayaan untuk ulang tahun Kenshi yang juga sebagai bentuk rasa syukur atas umur yang diberikan. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kebersamaan mereka yang sangat berharga.

Beberapa hari setelah Kenshi genap berusia empat tahun, Sasuke dan Tayuya harus mengambil cuti sehari dari pekerjaan mereka di Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo agar bisa menghadiri upacara kelulusan Zen. Mereka mengajak Kenshi serta yang pada tahun ajaran baru nanti mulai masuk taman kanak-kanak, lantas Zen akan menjadi siswa sekolah menengah atas. Sasuke dan Tayuya memandang kagum sekaligus bangga kepada Zen yang menjadi satu di antara lulusan terbaik tahun itu. Kenshi yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum lebar melihat Zen yang berdiri di panggung untuk menerima ijazah sekaligus piagam penghargaan.

Mereka yakin Zen bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya, juga melanjutkan mimpi yang sudah diraih Karin. Tayuya tidak bisa membendung tangis harunya, pun membayangkan jika Karin masih berada di antara mereka.

"Karin tidak pernah pergi karena kita selalu mengingatnya. Aku yakin dia juga merasakan apa yang kita rasakan," bisik Sasuke yang membawa Tayuya dalam rangkulannya.

**-oxoxo-**

Suatu pagi di akhir pekan, Zen memasak sendiri untuk sarapannya, serta membuatkan susu untuk adiknya. Sejak pagi-pagi buta tadi, ayahnya dan ibunya pergi joging mengitari taman di kompleks perumahannya. Ia yang baru bangun ketika orang tuanya sudah berpakaian olahraga, sempat mendengar protes panjang ibunya lantaran ayahnya terlalu protektif. Ibunya merasa bisa olahraga sendiri, namun ayahnya sengaja bangun lebih awal agar bisa turut serta.

Meski tanpa adanya pernyataan dari pria yang bersangkutan, tetapi ia sangat mengerti kalau ayahnya tidak akan tenang bila membiarkan ibunya yang tengah hamil muda keluar rumah tanpa pengawasan. Terkadang sisi independen ibunya memang membuat ayahnya ketar-ketir. Bagaimana tidak, ibunya sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri, sedangkan ayahnya selalu ingin dibutuhkan oleh wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Dari sanalah ia berpikir kalau ayahnya menjadi aneh jika berhadapan dengan ibunya.

"Kami pulang~" teriak ibunya dari pintu samping yang langsung menuju dapur, diikuti ayahnya yang tampak mengatur napas.

"Selamat datang…," gumam Zen yang menemani Kenshi sarapan di meja makan. Ia juga memberikan separuh porsi panekuknya kepada Kenshi yang tidak mungkin kenyang hanya dengan segelas susu. Sebenarnya panekuk dan susu tidak cocok disebut sebagai sarapan oleh mereka yang suka makan, hanya sebagai pengganjal perut sampai masakan ibunya matang.

Tayuya menduduki salah satu kursi makan sembari membuka jaketnya, menyisakan kausnya yang tanpa lengan. Ia masih berusaha menormalkan napas dan debaran jantungnya. Peluh membasahi kulitnya dan sesekali ia menggunakan tangannya untuk mengipasi dirinya.

Sasuke menunda untuk duduk dan bergerak ke belakang Tayuya untuk menggelung tinggi rambut _pink_ gelap panjang milik istrinya itu—yang semula dikuncir rendah—untuk mengurangi gerah. Ia lalu mengambilkan handuk kecil dan air mineral yang sedikit hangat untuk Tayuya, dengan menomorduakan kebutuhannya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakanku. Nanti aku bisa keenakan, lantas keterusan menyuruhmu melakukan ini-itu," gerutu Tayuya setelah menghabiskan minumannya. "Kau suamiku, bukan pelayanku." Ia kemudian beranjak ke meja dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan setelah mengelap badannya yang berkeringat.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari istrinya yang belakangan menjadi lebih aktif sekaligus berubah sedikit pembangkang itu.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Tayu…," pintanya yang terus berusaha untuk tetap sabar.

Tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari Tayuya yang mulai membuka pintu kulkas, ia memberikan isyarat mata kepada Zen dan Kenshi agar membantunya, namun kedua putranya itu hanya mengangkat bahu secara bersamaan. Mereka tentu sudah hafal tabiat ibunya yang keras kepala serta tidak suka diatur-atur. Terlebih semenjak mengandung si adik yang membuat ibunya menjadi sangat _moody_. Kalau ayahnya saja kesulitan mengatur ibunya yang tengah hamil, apalagi mereka yang masih bau kencur.

Baru mencuci satu ikan, Tayuya merasa mual dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya air di wastafel. Sasuke segera menghampirinya dan mengurut tengkuknya juga mengelus punggungnya. Zen sudah beberapa kali melihatnya, namun ia masih tetap khawatir meski orang tuanya bilang kalau itu biasa terjadi pada wanita hamil. Ia lalu mengulum senyum pada Kenshi agar adiknya yang masih balita itu tidak salah sangka dan mengira kalau ibu mereka sedang sakit. Ia tidak mau melihat Kenshi menangis karenanya.

"Perutku juga sedikit kram," keluh Tayuya dengan suara pelan.

"Dia mungkin marah pada ibu pembangkangnya yang sedari tadi mengomeli ayahnya terus," sambung Sasuke dengan nada candaan untuk menutupi kecemasannya. Ia lantas mengelus pelan perut Tayuya yang masih rata itu, yang diyakininya dapat menenangkan kehidupan baru di dalamnya.

Awalnya ia merasa cemas—di samping luapan rasa gembira—saat mendengar untuk pertama kalinya bahwa Tayuya tengah mengandung anak ketiga mereka di usia yang sudah berkepala tiga. Namun ia merasa lebih tenang setelah dokter kandungan Tayuya meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia dan Tayuya memang tidak pernah merencanakan menambah momongan, namun keduanya juga tidak menunda maupun berusaha mencegahnya. Dan mereka sangat bersyukur telah diberi kepercayaan untuk menjadi orang tua bagi lebih dari dua anak.

"Huh, kenapa dia lebih menurut padamu daripada aku yang mengandungnya?" desis Tayuya yang tak terima bahwa usapan Sasuke di perutnya langsung meredakan kejang otot yang dirasakannya. "Kau saja yang memasak! Aku mau mandi!" sergahnya sembari menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari perutnya, kemudian berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, lalu mengekor pada Tayuya. "Biar aku menyiapkan air mandi untukmu," ujarnya dengan suara jail. "Kau ingin aromaterapi apa pagi ini?"

Zen hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan orang tuanya. Berikutnya ia menoleh pada Kenshi dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Mereka akan lama. Ken makan panekuk dulu saja, _ne_? _Niichan_ akan buatkan lagi."

Kenshi yang masih polos hanya menurut dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Zen merasa sangat senang melihat ayah dan ibunya dapat kembali bersama. Dari sejak ia mengerti tentang apa itu yang disebut sebagai perceraian, ia teramat mengharapkan rujuknya mereka. Meski ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa keinginannya baru terkabul setelah ia kehilangan salah satu ibunya. Sungguh ia sangat terpukul dengan kepergian ibu tirinya yang juga amat disayanginya, namun ia harus menerima ketetapan yang telah digariskan. Dan ia yakin bahwa Karin akan tetap hidup selama ia tak berhenti mengenang.

Masa depan memang suatu misteri, dan ia tidak punya kuasa untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padanya maupun terhadap anggota keluarganya. Terkadang juga harus memilih antara memainkan nasib atau dimainkan oleh nasib. Tetapi yang terpenting adalah menjalani apa yang terjadi saat ini dengan sepenuh hati.

Ia banyak belajar dari kedua orang tuanya; yang bertemu, bersatu, lalu berpisah, dan kemudian bersama lagi hingga kini, yang menurutnya merupakan satu dari sekian permainan nasib—yang juga mampu menunjukkan padanya bahwa dalam suatu hubungan tidak hanya dibutuhkan cinta, namun juga takdir.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

**Note: Seperti biasa, hanya fic ringan. Masih berhubungan dengan ****Hikimawasu, Pertemuan Takdir, Setsunai Koi Monogatari (+ Koi Monogatari), Daijoubu?, Hitorimono****, Hana ****(urut secara timeline). ****Oh ya, saya memang harus publish fic yang sudah saya targetkan untuk dipublish sebelum menyelesaikan fic multichapter yang belum complete, dan sebelum benar-benar kehilangan waktu luang, hoho.**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewers di Hana: **Neerval-Li** (**Terkadang harus tega demi berjalannya cerita, Nee, hehe. Keduanya mencintai Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun mencintai keduanya. Sasuke memang sangat beruntung. Terima kasih sudah mampir. :D**), **sarangchullpa92 **(**Tidak baca seri SasuKarin-nya? Belum suka pair SasuKarin, ya? Hehe, terima kasih banyak sudah nyempetin baca dan review. :D**)**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan komentar atau kritik. Silakan meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih banyak semuanya.**

**Haruno Aoi**


End file.
